


First love

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Teenmuse, pov matt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Ты никогда не думал, что любовь очень странная штука?





	First love

\- Ха… Знаешь, я даже не уверен, что хочу рассказывать… Это… это было так давно и… Не знаю… Разве это так важно? Уверен? Потому что… Не знаю… Это глупо, мне кажется. Ха. Но, в принципе… Время же есть, да? Тогда…  
Ты никогда не думал, что любовь очень странная штука? Что она может странно влиять на людей? На их решения, поведение и все такое? Я иногда задумываюсь об этом… Задумываюсь и вспоминаю…  
А еще, я никогда не мог понять, как это происходит. Ну, вы вроде вместе и вместе, в одной тусовке, ну и что? А потом… не знаю, что-то замыкает, что ли? И тебе кажется, да нет, так и было на самом деле, что вы идеально подходите друг другу. Эта мысль осаждает твой мозг и медленно рушит барьеры и стены, и ты ничего не можешь поделать с этим. Ты просто смотришь, как бы со стороны, в проекции, хотя ощущаешь каждый момент с кристальной ясностью, но все равно стоишь и смотришь, как рушатся твои бастионы, потому что знаешь, подсознательно чувствуешь, что любое сопротивление – оно просто бесполезно.  
И тебя медленно обволакивает этой мыслью, она прирастает к твоему организму, пускает внутри тебя корни, медленно завладевает твоим телом, а в голове, в мозгу затухают последние вспышки здравого смысла… И ты сходишь с ума. Твой мозг работает против тебя, в кровь постоянно выбрасываются эндорфины, твое тело странно реагирует абсолютно на все. Ты смотришь на муху на собачьем дерьме на лужайке и видишь в этом какую-то красоту и улыбаешься, как идиот. Голая химия – и эйфорическое состояние от простого наблюдения за объектом любви, обеспечены. Но это с каждым бывало и это неинтересно, наверное, да? Поэтому…  
У меня было что-то подобное. Никакой романтики. Попали в одну компанию, пили вечерами в этой компании, иногда перекидывались парой слов. Когда человек одержим чем-то очень сложно наладить с ним отношения, не думаешь? Особенно, если ты и сам не очень этого хочешь. Было именно так. Нет, мы даже скорее соревновались, по-своему ненавидели друг друга. Музыканты, похожие направления... Склоки неизбежны. Тем более, мне никогда не нравилось, когда мне указывают на ошибки, особенно, когда это делал кто-то, кто меня практически раздражал.  
Но знаешь, что иногда случается? Ха-ха! Иногда, случаются пьяные вечеринки. На таких вечеринках случаются глупости. Глупости чаще всего случаются, когда кто-то очень сильно напивается…  
 _\- Какие люди!  
\- Да, без охраны.  
\- А тебе бы не помешала, - кривая ухмылка.  
\- Исчезни.  
\- Уже…_  
Но моя первая любовь оказалась дико настырной и вместо того, чтобы испариться, подошла ближе, прижав меня к стене. Знаешь, думаю, стоит предупредить, что это была не девушка. И эта самая _не_ девушка зажала меня в углу и с усмешкой смотрела в глаза, прошептав, что они у меня потрясающие. На что я ответил, что у него красивая улыбка, которая очень скоро собиралась быть жутко уродливой. Я не забыл упомянуть, что вечеринка была отвязной? Так вот, мы оба были под кайфом. Накурились какой-то дряни, очень далекой от того, что обычно называют словом «марихуана». Зато, с ней даже злость казалась какой-то ненастоящей, забавной, и я вроде и не собирался грубить, не знаю… Но он, все равно в знак нашего примирения, предложил кислоту.  
Вот только таблетка была одна…  
 _\- Могу поделиться.  
\- С чего бы это такая доброта?  
\- Ты мне нравишься?  
\- Вау… я не по этим делам.  
\- Как и я? - снова кривая ухмылка._  
В общем, мы разделили таблетку самым действенным способом. Перочинным ножиком, в смысле. Мы не лизались, ничего подобного. Ха… Это было потом. После действия этой дряни, которая тоже вряд ли была тем, за что ее выдавали.  
Мы стояли у окна и просто болтали после нашего дурацкого примирения. Дурацкого, потому что мы и не были в настоящей ссоре до этого. В общем, просто болтали. Обо всем, наверное… Не помню. Он что-то говорил, а я был настолько сосредоточен на его губах, пытаясь лучше осознать, что он говорит, что даже перестал его слушать. Я помню, как поднял руку и прикоснулся указательным и средним пальцами к его нижней губе, отгибая, чувствуя на подушечках тепло и влажность. Он удивленно глянул на меня, а губы растянул в ухмылке, пробормотав, из-за мешающих ему моих пальцев:  
 _\- Ты же сказал, что не по этим делам?  
\- Хочу почувствовать… - серьезный взгляд в глаза напротив.  
\- Мои губы?  
\- Твои слова._  
Он не рассмеялся надо мной, не стал издеваться, он просто улыбнулся. Взял за запястье мою руку, пальцами которой я касался его, и повел меня в ближайшую комнату, закрыв за нами дверь на замок, и снова прижал меня к стене. Мне начинало нравиться это ощущение.   
_\- Мне любопытно… Поэкспериментируем?_  
Как я мог не согласиться, когда в его глазах горел азарт? Я легко кивнул головой, разглядывая его, а он широко улыбнулся, попросив меня закрыть уши ладонями. Это было глупо, но мне было все равно, даже не знаю, почему…  
Через ладони я мог слышать биты музыки внизу, чьи-то тяжелые шаги по лестнице, хотя, скорее, это были прыжки, но видел я только его и чужую спальню. Я прочитал по его губам вопрос: «Готов?» и кивнул. Он положил ладонь на мои глаза и я закрыл веки, прошептав, что он может не волноваться - он убрал ладонь и какое-то время, я ничего не чувствовал. Знаешь, я только хотел возмутиться, вообразив, как выглядел в тот момент, но тут же почувствовал шепот на своей шее:  
 _\- Чувствуешь?  
\- Мгм…  
\- Ты идиот.  
\- Сам такой.  
Мягкий тихий смех.  
\- Просто хотел проверить, не притворяешься ли._  
Он отстранил мои ладони от ушей и разглядывал мое лицо, так и не отпустив запястья. А я следил за его внимательными глазами и острым языком, облизнувшим губы.  
 _\- Ты странный.  
\- Спасибо большое за наблюдение.  
\- Серьезно. Ты… - щелчок пальцев у уха. - Не слышишь.  
\- С ума сошел?  
\- Да я не об этом. Ты слышишь, только не слушаешь, а… чувствуешь?  
\- Чувствую? - скептичный взгляд.  
\- Да. Чувствуешь звуки._  
Нужно быть абсолютно невменяемым, чтобы сморозить подобное. И именно это и нужно, чтобы заставить меня сойти с ума за одно мгновение. Он одним предложением нашел брешь в моей обороне и в следующую секунду я уже смотрел на него другими глазами, а наркотики только раскрашивали картинку в яркие радужные цвета. Я снова коснулся его губы подушечками пальцев.  
 _\- Хочу почувствовать.  
\- Но я же молчу?  
\- Твои губы.  
Спокойный смех.  
\- Я не по этим делам.  
\- Как и я?_  
Он снова облизал губы, коснувшись языком кончиков моих пальцев, но все еще смотрел на меня с сомнением, думаю, он размышлял, притворяюсь я или нет. А может думал, насколько я сумасшедший. Я боялся упустить момент:  
 _\- Мне любопытно. Поэкспериментируем?_  
Он фыркнул и убрал мою руку от своих губ, только чтобы потом прижаться ими к моим. И почти тут же я почувствовал его тихие стоны и бормотанья. И, ха… да он неплохо целовался, но все минусы перекрывались его губами.  
 _\- Эксперимент удался?  
\- Да. И ты хреново целуешься.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Девственник.  
\- Что? - возмущенный взгляд._  
Помню его ухмылку и насмехающийся взгляд. Помню, как вжался в стену, когда он снова приблизился. Помню, как сам чуть не простонал, когда почувствовал его губы на своей шее, его дыхание и тихое:  
 _\- У тебя встал…_  
А следом: свою ладонь на своем же паху. Он накрыл своей ладонью мою, надавливая сильнее, и я зажмурился, прошипев сквозь сжатые челюсти, а он стал целовать мои ключицы, шею, челюсть, больше не прикасаясь к губам, наверняка наслаждаясь моими стонами. Возможно, это можно назвать своеобразным изнасилованием, вот только я так не считал, и вскоре кончил, даже не расстегнув пуговицу джинс.  
Я приходил в себя, прислонившись к стене, а он закрыл мои уши ладонями и я почувствовал его шепот на своей шее:  
 _\- Но я не по этим делам…_  
А потом он исчез, выскользнув из комнаты, а я сполз по стенке на пол.  
Мы долго избегали друг друга после того случая. Только ему, наверное, было противно, а мне было только любопытней. Мысль медленно заполняла мозг, вытесняя все здравые, и когда я видел его издалека, мое тело начинало сходить с ума.  
Иногда мы пересекались на вечеринках общих друзей, в школе, но редко даже здоровались. Но однажды, на очередной вечеринке, я болтал с кем-то, чье имя уже не помню, и внезапно почувствовал его шепот в шею сзади:  
 _\- Замучил меня…_  
Я развернулся на пятках, чуть не разлив пиво из пластикового стакана на него. Он смотрел на меня абсолютно серьезно, ни капли юмора, и я почувствовал себя отвергнутым, но что я мог сделать?  
 _\- Прости…  
\- Идем. Есть разговор._  
Он схватил меня за запястье и потащил по лестнице наверх. За нами захлопнулась дверь в ванную и он снова прижал меня к стене. Мне нравилось ощущение.  
 _\- И что?  
\- Прости, я…  
\- Что мы теперь будем делать?  
\- Я не…  
\- Знаешь в чем вся проблема?  
\- В…  
\- Ты чувствуешь звуки, да? А я слышу чувства. А твои чувства просто орут, я почти глохну от них. И игнорировать у меня не получается, а знаешь, почему?  
\- Нет…  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал за твое дурацкое любопытство!_  
Он прижался к моим губам своими, грубо, властно целуя, знаешь, я даже думаю, что в тот момент потерял всю власть над своим телом и головой. Хотя, меня вполне хватало на глупости:  
 _\- Но ты же не по этим делам?  
Спокойная улыбка и взгляд с прищуром:  
\- Как и ты?_  
А потом меня пробрало дрожью, когда он прошептал на ухо, второй раз за все время нашего приватного общения используя его в качестве органа, воспринимающего звуки:  
 _\- Хочу послушать другие твои чувства…_  
Мы идеально подошли друг другу. Знаешь, как два пазла, как две половинки одного целого. Я думаю, мы все же счастливчики и очень везучие.  
Я думаю… думаю, на этом стоит остановиться, знаешь. Не потому что рассказывать мне больше нечего, просто… Не знаю… думаю, просто не стоит.  
\- Не знаю. По-моему, в истории не хватает горячего описания секса. Или описания горячего секса?  
\- Без разницы, потому что я не уверен, что это будет уместно…  
\- Или немного драмы, знаешь. Как ты, например, рыдал в подушку после того первого поцелуя.  
\- Я не рыдал.  
\- Ну, кто знает. Да и почему бы не приукрасить?  
\- Это идиотизм, знаешь?  
\- Вот именно поэтому я надеюсь, что на нашем первом интервью на вопрос о твоей первой любви, ты не станешь рассказывать нашу с тобой историю…


End file.
